Code P92
by the one and only Nightwing
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna don't want to wait for the boys to make the first move but what happen when the boys don't want a move to be made. How the team find out about rob and KF Birdflash, ZatannaXRobin one-sided (sorry don't know the name), Spitfire, mention of BarbaraXRoy


**I know the name not that good in the end your see why it celled that. Okay I haven't posted much and I know I should work on my other story but I have had this Idea around my head for sometime. **

**I don't own anything**

**Hope you like it,**

**~ The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

"come on, the boys aren't coming through, it up to us to make the first move" Artemis said at an unsure Zatanna "you know, girl power we live in the 21st century, beside you and Robin would make a cute couple"

"you and Wally will too" Artemis blushed Zatanna smiled "your right we should"

"okay here what I was thinking" Artemis began.

RECOGNIZED

ROBIN-B-ZERO-ONE

KID-FLASH-B-ZERO-THREE

"you really did that" Wally said with astonishment

"what can I say I am just that good" Robin said with a smirk.

"hey Wally can I talk to you" Artemis asked

"um okay I gust so" Kid flash said a little shocked but didn't put to much thought into it. Robin watch them walk in to the living room.

"hey Robin" Zatanna said making herself know

"oh hi Zee how has your day been" Robin asked looking at her for the first time sense he got there. Maybe this was a bad idea? no Artemis is right.

"it been okay I think that it going to get better" she said moving closer.

"why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"will I think someone going to make my day pretty soon" Zatanna said moving even closer Robin still look confused "tsuj ssik em lla ydaer yob rednow" Robin leand in to kissed her fina. She knew it was from the spell but he was not getting the hint. Zatanna closed her eyes. Robin try to fight the spell but it was no use they kiss for a long 5 second.

"what the" he hear Wally yelled in confusion. look like Artemis and Zatanna had the same idea. Zatanna look up at him with hope and happiness in her eyes.

Robin did something a bat, or anyone for that matter, should never do he panicked. The next thing Zatanna knew was that there was smoke all around her.

"what going is on?" Artemis asked Then a gushed of wind pass them "what was that"

"I don't know, raelc lla eht ekoms morf ehr moor" the smoke disappear Zatanna was shoked by what was before her. Robin and kid flash were in lip lock. Robin lags around kid flash's weast so he wasn't touching the ground.

"that better though there a hint of archer in there, I am sure I teast like magician" Robin said as soon as they had to come up for air.

"yay kind of, wait how do you know what archer teast like" Wally asked resting his forehand on Robin looking into his eyes.

"I don't but I know what speedster teast like and the other thing must be archer" Robin said smirking.

"what is going on" Artemis yelled coming out of the shock a lot faster then Zatanna the boys look over at them. Robin look like a deer in hand lites Wally hand when to Robin unitly blat and in a flash the room was full of smoke again. (of cuose Wally would know where everything was in Robin belt)

"No you don't" Artemis graped her arrow and quraver after the reds she always have them close. Robin didn't look so weird with having his belt with him at all times. She shot a foam arrow.

RECOGNIZED

RED-ARROW-B-ZERO-SIX

"hi Roy, code P92 Artemis and Zatanna" Robin said running though the zate-tube with Wally right behind him.

RECOGNIZED

ROBIN-B-ZERO-ONE

KID-FLASH-B-ZERO-THREE

"Zatanna could you get the smoke" Artemis asked

"oh sure raelc lla eht ekoms morf ehr moor" Zatanna said coming out of the shock. There they were looking at a very annoyed Red Arrow trap in Artemis foam.

"what are you doing here?" Artemis snaps at Roy

"I am here cause the two love birds are trying to hook me and Barbara up. I would at lest like to know who's idea it was so I can at lest try and talk them out" Roy said Artemis and Zatanna just look at him.

"wait... code, P92" Roy said trying not to laugh.

"you did not"

"what so funny" Artemis demanded

"you try to kiss them" Roy said with a smirk Artemis didn't say anything Zatanna gave up trying to make sense of what was going on anymore. "you do know they been going out for like seven months now"

"thanks for telling us" Artemis said. Both her and Zatanna were shocked that it was so long and they didn't know. Sure at times it seem like Wally and Robin shared one brain.

"will now you know. Could you let me out I have to making them stop trying to get me and Barbara together" Roy said

"mrof emoc a trap"

* * *

**I don't know ship BarbaraXRoy I don't even know if it a thing but I can so see Dick and Wally playing matchmaker, not sure if I going to continued it or not if so it mostly be how the other find out **

**I would but on that much it homecoming and I have a lot it do (I do like the theme this year back to the future) plus the now Pokemon game us came out and I will be playing that nonstop **

**And sorry for any spelling I not the best at spelling I am getting a lot better **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ the one and only Nightwing**


End file.
